Ragnarok
by Solemn
Summary: As the book tells, the white wolf will lead the wolves of brown and black. And the door will open to paradise, but only, with the blood of a wolf, and the lunar flower. In this world, wolves are said to be extinct, yet they remain. Adapted, able to disgui


_Let me tell you a word,  
A word of the book of the moon  
When earth was born  
Wolfs ruled all  
And from wolfs were born  
Humans.  
Their messengers of the red moon  
When the flower of lunar blooms  
May the paradise of wolfs be opened  
By the wolf of legend  
His fur as white as the lunar flower  
His blood as pure as the ocean is blue  
His pride  
Unbreakable even to his own heart  
He guides the wolves of brown and gray  
And to the end is were they are to stay_

The Land of Shinate, a once beautiful place. Now in ruins, taken over by disease, and warfare. Only humans and some mammals remain, wolves were thought to go extinct decades ago. The once awesome creatures, now only seen in history books, gone. Humans drove them out, and forced them into extinction. Hunting them, believing they were to kill everyone. But that's what they wanted the humans to believe. They don't know that the humans didn't kill off all of the wolves. Even so, the world is ending, now the humans are dying. From mysterious causes. Ragnarok, the end of the world, and also, the beginning. Humans are dim. They are too concerned about when the ragnarok is going to come. They are also quite unaware that wolves are walking among them. The wolves have evolved, adapted, to ensure that they would make a come back. Now, they are able to cloak themselves. Able to control what form they're in, in the eyes of humans. These wolves, are preparing, they know, there's a way to survive the ragnarok. A girl, a young girl, is their only hope.

She, is the key to their survival.

And with her, they will thrive.

Solemn walked down the alleyway, her tail wagging. She was silently frowning in her head, frowning because she stooped so low to beg for food. Even worse, to beg from a human. She trotted along, her red colored fur ruffling as a breeze blew. The close buildings made her feel enclosed, and she hated it, quickly, she picked up her pace. 'Claustrophobia probably ran in the family...' she thought, her tan colored collar bobbed up and down as she broke into a run. 'Got...to...get out...' she thought frantically, looking ahead, 'An opening!' she sped ahead, determined to get out of the horrible alleyway. 'Almost...there...' she thought excitedly, her golden eyes glowing. Her fluffy tail wagged even faster, then, a blur of blue, and Solemn was on the ground. She looked up, and saw a human girl, she was startled, and was staring into Solemn's eyes. Solemn looked down, and saw that the girl had spilt some things out of a bag that she was holding. Slowly, the wolf knelt down, and grabbed a loaf of bread in her jaws, she offered it to the girl.

The girl smiled, and took the bread. She patted Solemn on the head, Solemn smiled. Suddenly, the sky lit up with light lightning, she girl's eyes grew with fear, and muttered something. She took one last look at Solemn, and ran off, leaving the rest of her bag's contents on the ground. Solemn cocked her head, 'Strange human...' she thought, picking the meat, and tomato out of the dirt. With her package, safely in her jaws, she trotted off, staring at the sky. 'Where'd the moon go?' she wandered, blinking slowly, 'Must have disappeared behind the clouds...?' she shook her head, 'It's nothing...'

A shadowy boy sat on a rooftop, he stared at the sky, his brown hair dangling in his face. "It's coming..." he muttered, "The moon's gone..."

He shook his head, and his hair went back into place. From his roost he looked down, a small red wolf was trotting below him, some meat in her mouth. The boy smiled, and leapt down in front of the wolf, who skidded to a halt, and dropped her package. "Solemn...long time no see." he said to the wolf, the wolf frowned, "Ryu! Why don't you just say hi like a normal person? Wait...no...never mind..." she muttered. Ryu chuckled, and looked at the sky, "The moon's disappeared..." he said to her, Solemn nodded, "I've noticed." Ryu looked back down, and noticed that Solemn was now in her human form. Her shaggy red hair, hoodie, and baggy pants identified her. She shook her head, her collar hanging lopsided, "Yeah, it's not the ragnarok is it?" she asked. Ryu frowned and nodded, "Yes Solemn, it is. We're running out of time."

The two trotted along, side by side with their noses to the ground. Solemn looked at Ryu, "Why were you gone so long?" she asked, "I was beginning to worry about you." Ryu smiled. "You know you shouldn't worry about me." He said, "I was truly worried about you." His eyes twinged with concern, "I was afraid if the master would find you." Solemn looked at him with surprised and stopped walking, "Me? You were worried about me?" she asked giving Ryu a defiant look, "You really shouldn't worry. It makes you look older." She added laughing and running ahead. Ryu ran after her, "Who said I'm old!" he howled galloping swiftly, "You're the one that was born before me!" he yelled, Solemn stopped, as did Ryu. "You know better than to say that…" she growled, "It was all because of you!" she screamed running down the alleyway, Ryu frowned and sat down, 'No use going after her…' he thought, 'She'll just scream and scream, just like a pup…' Suddenly, Ryu heard an earsplitting yelp, 'Solemn!' he thought urgently, he took off. His long legs quickly gaining speed, he burst through the end of the alleyway, and saw he was on a rooftop. Unusually, there was a large tree there, he cocked his head, and walked toward the tree. The roots parted and made a small den, he stopped at he smelled blood, between his feet there was a trail, his eyes narrowed and he looked between the roots. A matted mound of fur was laying in the den, curled up, bleeding profusely from it's chest. Ryu ran over, and poked his head inside, a strong wolf scent filled his nostrils and his hair stood on end.

The wolf was breathing, but there was a slight crackle in between breaths, Ryu frowned, and sniffed him more. Soon, the wolf began to move, it struggled to get up, but it's eyes shot open. It snapped at Ryu's feet and Ryu whirled around. Many street dogs were standing in front of him, snarling and growling. They bared their teeth, and one growled, "Get away from our meat…." Ryu smirked, "Your meat? Oh please. You guys could eat out of a trash can to survive. That's a wolf, I'm even surprised that you injured it." He sneered. One of the dogs jumped in front, "What are you saying! We found it. It had been attacked by a human and his dog! But the man's dog…wasn't a dog." It stared at the ground then looked up. "Try to take our kill from us!" they challenged.


End file.
